


of clothes swapping and fun times idk it's nameless

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Maybe OOC, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otto nearly has a mental breakdown, polyparx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt “You two keep switching outfits for about three minutes in the middle of the day and then switching back just to convince me I’m losing my mind DON’T SAY YOU AREN’T I KNOW YOU ARE.”





	of clothes swapping and fun times idk it's nameless

**Author's Note:**

> first writings for waterparks in general sorry if its ooc i tried my best for my boys

Honestly, when it started Otto was just sitting on the couch, minding his own business. He was absent-mindedly scrolling through twitter when Awsten walked in, adorned in black skinny jeans and a blue muscle tee. He came and sat down next to Otto, resting his head on his shoulder. Otto glanced at Awsten and smiled, before turning his head back to his phone. Soon after, Geoff entered the room, clad only in what was definitely Otto’s boxers and one of what Otto thought was Awsten’s old tops (he could be wrong, the lines between _his_ and _ours_ had vastly blurred).

“Didn’t feel like getting dressed then?” Awsten said, a smile playing at his lips.

“Nah.” Geoff replied simply.

He walked over and joined the other two, cuddling up to Otto. Almost ten minutes had passed, making it around three o’clock in the afternoon, when Awsten abruptly stood up.

“I gotta take a piss.” He announced before leaving the room.

Not thirty seconds had passed when Geoff stood also.

“I’m gonna grab some snacks, want anything?”

“Yeah, bring whatever.” Otto replied, not paying a whole load of attention. He probably should have realised something strange was going on when both of his boyfriends left around the same time. But he didn’t.

Five minutes later Awsten sauntered back into the room wearing the same top and boxers Geoff was wearing. He was closely followed by Geoff, who was wearing the outfit Awsten was wearing not ten minutes ago. He had no snacks. Otto raised an eyebrow but decided that it was too much effort to ask. Geoff sat down in an armchair, curled up and pulled out his Nintendo Switch. Awsten wandered out of the room and into the kitchen, hopped up onto the counter and pulled out his phone. He came back in a few minutes later, stood in the doorway before confusedly walking back out. Geoff stood again, stretched his legs, and followed Awsten out of the room. Otto shook his head, and started playing a random game on his phone.

The two walked back in within ten minutes of them leaving, both back in the outfits they began in. Moments like these carried on for months, everyday it happened and Otto seriously thought he was going to go insane, until one day he snapped. It had just happened again, Geoff going from his normal black skinny jeans and a rainbow tie-dye muscle tee, to a white Mickey Mouse top and blue skinny jeans and back, Awsten doing the same in reverse.

“You two keep switching outfits for about three minutes in the middle of the day and then switching back just to convince me I’m losing my mind!” Otto exploded

“What on sweet mother Earth are you on about, Otto.” Awsten said, teasing smile on his face.

“Yeah, we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Geoff followed.

“DON’T SAY YOU AREN’T I KNOW YOU ARE.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Do you have a temperature?”

“Fuck off, Geoff, why are you doing this to me?!”

“Cause we love you”

The two leaned in and kissed Otto’s cheek in tandem before prancing out of the room, cackling to themselves. Otto stood in bewilderment of the two boys he called his.

 


End file.
